Generally, a work vehicle is equipped with a stop switch device capable of stopping an engine in an emergency, separately from a key switch. Such a stop switch device is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-132242.
For the stop switch device disclosed in the above-referenced publication, a cover is provided to cover an operation unit of the switch device, in order to prevent the stop switch device from being erroneously operated. For the stop switch device to be operated, it is necessary to open the cover and thereby expose the operation unit and then shift the operation unit to an operational position which causes the engine to stop. The cover is configured in such a manner that shifts the operation unit to an operational position which permits the engine to start, through a transition of the cover from the state where the cover is opened to expose the operation unit to the state where the cover is closed to cover the operation unit. Therefore, in the state where the cover is closed to cover the operation unit, the stop switch device is kept in the state which permits the engine to start.